beekeepingfandomcom_ro-20200213-history
Cărţi în limba franceză
Cărţi despre apicultură, în limba franceză # René Antoine Ferchault Réaumur. (1740). Mémoires pour servir à l'histoire des insectes. Reprod. de l'éd. de, Paris : Impr. royale, 1740. pp: 1-728. Memoria 1. PDF 3429 Kb. Memoria 2. PDF 1863 Kb. Memoria 3. PDF 3549 Kb. Memoria 4. PDF 3739 Kb. Memoria 5. 4454 Kb. Memoria 6. PDF 3239 Kb. Memoria 7. PDF 2148 Kb. Memoria 8. 4402 Kb. Memoria 9. PDF 3300 Kb. Memoria 10. PDF 2589 Kb. Memoria 11. 1719 Kb. Memoria 12. 256 Kb. Memoria 13. 6368 Kb. Ver Capítulos 5 en adelante para abejas. # M. Lombard. (1805). Etat de nos connoissances sur les abeilles au commencement du XIXe siècle, avec l'indication des moyens en grand de multiplier les abeilles en France. Libro Total. PDF 1.936 Kb. M. Lombard. Num. BNF de l'éd. de, Paris : Huzard, an XIII 1805. 21 cm. pp:1-72. # M. Lombard. (1812). Manuel des propriétaires d'abeilles. Libro Total. PDF 6.997 Kb. Lombard, Charles-Pierre. Num. BNF de l'éd. de Paris; Lombard; Renouard; D. Colas, 1812. 20 cm. pp:1-131. # M. Lombard. (1819). Extrait du deuxième cours gratuit sur l'éducation et la conservation des abeilles. Num. BNF de l'éd. de, Paris: Huzard, 1819. 20 cm. 15 p. Libro Total PDF 402 Kb. # M. Lombard. (1821). Abeilles: extrait de l'instruction sur les différentes époques et la manière de faire une récolte de cire à chaque printemps, lu à la société royale et centrale d'agriculture, le 5 décembre 1821. Libro Total. PDF 472 Kb. M. Lombard. Num. BNF de l'éd. de, Paris : Huzard, 1819. 20 cm. pp:1-16. # M. Lombard. (1821). Extrait du quatrième cours gratuit sur l'éducation et la conservation des abeilles. Libro Total. PDF 810 Kb. Lombard, Charles-Pierre. Num. BNF de l'éd. de, Paris : Huzard, 1821. 21 cm. pp:1-30. # M. Lombard. (1824). Extrait du sixième et dernier cours théorique, pratique et gratuit sur l'éducation et la conservation des abeilles. Libro Total PDF 813 Kb. Lombard, Charles-Pierre. Num. BNF de l'éd. de, Paris : Huzard, 1824. 20 cm. pp:1-31. # Pierre Louis Du Couëdic de Villeneuve. (1813). La ruche pyramidale: méthode simple et naturelle pour rendre perpétuelles toutes les peuplades d'abeilles o The pyramidal bee-hive: a plain and natural method of preserving and perpetuating the population of bees, and of receiving annually, from each family, a box full of wax and pure honey. Philadelphia: Carey, Lea & Carey; 1829. SF527 D84. Libro Total. PDF 7.751 Kb. Segunda edición. Considérablement augm. Paris: Vve Courcier, 1813. XII-243 p.: ill.; in-8. # Jean M. Pérez. (1889). Les abeilles. Paris: Hachette, 1889, VIII-348 p.: ill. ; in-16. Clément (18..-18.. ; illustrateur). Illustrateur. Libro Total. PDF 12.212 Kb. Dividido en 5 Partes para no ser tan pesado. Parte 1. PDF 234 Kb., Parte 2. PDF 3.251 Kb., Parte 3. PDF 3.525 Kb., Parte 4. PDF 3.314 Kb., Parte 5. PDF 1.955 Kb. # Maurice Girard. (1887). Les abeilles. Libro Total. PDF 8.947 Kb. Num. BNF de l'éd. de, Paris: J.-B. Baillière et fils, 1887. 18 cm Bibliothèque scientifique contemporaine. VIII-280 p. : ill. # Antoine Marie Alexandre Sirand. (1851). Lettres sur les abeilles avec des observations sur les procédés nouveaux. Libro Total. PDF 2.431 Kb. Sirand, Antoine-Marie-Alexandre. Num. BNF de l'éd. de, Bourg-en-Bresse : Milliet-Bottier, 1851. 22 cm. 112 p. # Abad Duquesnois. (1896). Manuel de l'apiculteur mobiliste. Duquesnois, Abbé. Paris: L. Mulo, 1896. VI-232 p. : ill.; in-18. Parte 1. PDF 3.845 Kb. Parte 2. PDF 2.676 Kb. # L. F. Canolle. (1829). Manuel du propriétaire d'abeilles, d'après une nouvelle méthode. Parte 1. PDF 2.941 Kb. Parte 2. PDF 2.613 Kb. Parte 3. PDF 2.617 Kb. Parte 4. PDF 2.580 Kb. Canolle, L.-F. Num. BNF de l'éd. de, Marseille: Dufort cadet, 1829. 18 cm.; X-395 p.;3 f. de pl.: ill. # M. le chevalier de Fontenay. (1829). Nouveau manuel des propriétaires et détenteurs d'abeilles ; ou Instruction pratique et raisonnée sur la manière d'hiverner les ruches peuplées d'abeilles, et n'en pas perdre une seule pendant la saison rigoureuse ; sur les moyens d'avoir un bon nombre d'essaims naturels ou artificiels dès le mois de mai de chaque année ; sur les nouvelles ruches à hausses et à l'air libre ; enfin sur les moyens de tirer grand profit de ces précieux insectes. Libro Total. PDF 3.200 Kb. Fontenay. (17..-18.. ; chevalier de. Num. BNF de l'éd. de, Bar-sur-Aube : Millot-Pierret, 1829. 14 cm. XXIV-192 p. # Jacques Radouan. (1828). Nouveau manuel complet théorique et pratique des propriétaires d'abeilles. Libro Total. PDF 4.019 Kb. Radouan, Jacques. Num. BNF de l'éd. de, Paris : Roret, 1828. 15 cm. XVI-174 p.: ill., dépl....suivi de L'art d'élever et de soigner les vers à soie et de cultiver le mûrier par M. Morin. # Roland François Revel de la Brouaise. (1820). Rapport sur l'extrait du second cours gratuit de M. Lombard, relatif à la conservation des abeilles, auquel on a joint le détail des diverses expériences et des essais faits dans le département du Calvados. Revel de la Brouaise, Roland-François. Num. BNF de l'éd. de, Caen : F. Poisson, 1820. 20 cm. 20 p. Libro Completo. PDF 569 Kb. # Charles Romain Féburier, (1810). Traité complet théorique et pratique sur les abeilles. Féburier, Charles-Romain.. Num. BNF de l'éd. de, Paris : Huzard, 1810. 21 cm. 460 p.-1 f. dépl. : ill. Parte 1. PDF 145 Kb. Parte 2. PDF 3.745 Kb. Parte 3. PDF 3.793 Kb. Parte 4. PDF 3.425 Kb. Parte 5. PDF 5.750 Kb. # Jacques Joseph Ducarne de Blangy. (1802). Traité de l'éducation économique des abeilles. Ducarne de Blangy, Jacques-Joseph. Libro total. PDF 5.213 Kb. Num. BNF de l'éd. de, Paris: Guillemard, an X, 1802. 17 cm. VIII-188 p. # Victor Rendu, (1838). Traité pratique sur les abeilles à l'usage des cultivateurs et des écoles primaires. Libro Total. PDF 3.340 Kb. Num. BNF de l'éd. de, Paris: J. Angé ; Versailles : Librairie de l'évêché, 1838. 18 cm. VIII-159 p.-2 f. de pl. : ill. # J. B. Lefranc, (1806). Mémoire sur les moyens d'augmenter les produits des abeilles. Libro Total. PDF 811 Kb. En la obra: Séance publique du 15 fructidor an 13 (2 septembre 1805) de la Société d'agriculture, commerce et arts du département des Landes. Autor: Société d'agriculture, commerce et sciences, lettres et arts du département des Landes. Mont-de-Marsan : R. Delaroy, 1806. 200 pp. De este libro extractamos desde las páginas 127 a 152 que trata sobre abejas. # Stéphen Liégeard. (1859). Libro Total. PDF 2.844 Kb. Les abeilles d'or: chants impériaux. publicado 1859. E. Dentu. Libro de Historia. # Georges Cuvier. (1828). Histoire des sciences naturelles depuis leur origine chez tous les peuples connus. Libro Total PDF 10.269 Kb. Edición 1828. París. Chez Baudouin Freres Edit. # Pierre Flourens. (1861). Libro Total. PDF 16.603 Kb. De l'instinct et de l'intelligence des animaux: résumé des observations de Frédéric Cuvier. publicado 1861. Garnier frères. 331 páginas. # Caraman, duc de Caraman. (1859). Libro Total. PDF 12.063 Kb. Charles Bonnet, philosophe et naturaliste: sa vie et ses œuvres. publicado 1859. A. Vaton. 436 páginas. # Karl Friedrich Burdach. (1838). Libro Total. PDF 21.730 Kb. Traité de physiologie considérée comme science d'observation. Translation of Die Physiologie als Erfahrungswissenschaft. publicado 1838. Baillière. # Pierre Bernadau, I. Delas. (1830). Libro Total. PDF 49.891 Kb. Catalogue des livres composant la Bibliothèque de la ville de Bordeaux. Bordeaux (France). Bibliothèque municipale. publicado 1830. Impr. de Durand. # Stanislas Beaunier. (1806) Traité-pratique sur l'éducation des abeilles: Ouvrage qui renferme des moyens sûrs pour. Libro Total PDF 18.300 Kb. publicado 1806 L'auteur. 340 páginas. # Georges Cuvier, Pierre André Latreille. (1817). Le règne animal distribué d'après son organisation: pour servir de base à l'histoire naturelle des animaux et d´introduction a l´anatomie comparée. Libro Total. PDF 12.968 Kb. publicado 1817. Chez Deterville, Libraire, rue Hautefeuille. no. 8. De l'Imprimerie de A. Belin. # Pierre André Latreille. (1819). Mémoires sur divers sujets de l'histoire naturelle des insectes, de géographie ancienne et de chronologie. Libro Total. PDF 14.339 Kb. publicado 1819. Deterville. 264 páginas. # Pierre André Latreille. (1831). Cours d'entomologie, ou De l'histoire naturelle des crustacés, des arachnides, des myriapodes et des insectes. Libro Total. PDF 3.062 Kb. publicado 1831. A la Librairie encyclopédique de Roret. 568 páginas. # C. A. Walckenaer. (1817). Mémoires pour servir à l'histoire naturelle des abeilles solitaires qui composent le genre Halicte. Libro Total. PDF 3.108 Kb. publicado por Firmin Didot. 1817. 95 páginas. # François Huber. (1814). Nouvelles observations sur les abeilles. Libro Total. PDF 15.467 Kb. Contributor J. J. Paschoud. publicado 1814. Chez J. J. Paschoud, et a Geneve. # Crapelot. (1803). Nouveau dictionnaire d'histoire naturelle: appliquée aux arts, principalement à l'agriculture. Libro Total. PDF 41.306 Kb. publicado 1803. # Treuttel et Würtz. (1809). Archives des découvertes et des inventions nouvelles: faites dans les sciences, les arts et les. Libro Total. PDF 23.349 Kb. publicado 1809. # Gaspard Auguste Brullé. (1836). Histoire naturelle des insectes. Libro Total. PDF 17.297 Kb. Editado en 1836. París. Tomo I. # Gaspard Auguste Brullé. (1846). Histoire naturelle des insectes. Libro Total. PDF 22.062 Kb. Editado en 1846. París. Tomo IV. # Julien Joseph Virey. (1822). Histoire des moeurs et de l'instinct des animaux: avec les distributions méthodiques et. Libro Total. PDF 18.044 Kb. publicado 1822. Deterville Libraire. # Friedrich Ruttner, Eric Milner & John E. Dews (2006). L'abeille noire européenne. Libro Total PDF 2.694 Kb. Published by The British Isles Bee Breeders Association. The Dark European Honey Bee. BIBBA, 1990, 52 p. Adaptation en français par Jean Marie Van Dyck (2006). # Woyke J., Woyke H. (2007). Odręczne dedykacje w książkach darowanych Księdzu Doktorowi Janowi Dzierżonowi i ich autorzy. Manually written dedications in books presented to dr J. Dzierzon and their authors. Przegląd Pszczelarski 3(5): 52-61. Trabajo Total. PDF 7.5 Mb. Está en Polaco. # Abbé Warré. Emile Warré. (1948). L’Apiculture pour tous. L’Apiculture facile et productive. Douzième edition. Libro Total Para imprimir en A4 doble columna. PDF 3.328 Kb. Libro Total Para imprimir en A4 en una columna. PDF 3.328 Kb. Libro Total Para imprimir en A5. PDF 2.994 Kb. Ver el Libro en HTML. Todo el libro 120 páginas.